FE10 Conversations de support: Rafiel & Nailah
by Silvara
Summary: FE10. Conversation de support Rafiel & Nailah. Pas très très profond, mais divertissant, et dans le canons. Le second genre est romance, amitiée ou famille, au choix. (EDIT: Fautes de frappe, etc, corrigés.)


Note : Écrire les conversations de supports de FE10 à été un petit jeu très amusant lors de ma seconde partie. Je viens de retrouver celui-ci au fin fond de mon PC. Il met en scène deux personnages très différents aux rapports un peu ambigus qui n'ont cessé de m'intriguer lors de ma première partie.

Donc s'il y a un lecteur intéressé par le contenu, je développerai la forme et le style lors d'autres récits autour des personnages... Et si un lecteur est intéressé par le style, je développerai les rapports d'autre personnages lors d'autres conversations de support de Radiant Dawn.

* * *

.

_Après la réunion des hérons, mais un peu avant la séparation de l'armée du commandant Ike au pied de la tour d'Ashera..._

_._

**Niveau C**

.

**Nailah:** Ils sont déjà à l'intérieur tous les trois. Je vais t'attendre ici.

**Rafiel**: Oui... Nailah ?

**Nailah**: Mh ?

**Rafiel:** Merci. Si tu ne m'avais pas accompagné jusqu'ici je n'aurais jamais pu revoir Leanne, Reyson, mon père...

**Nailah:** Ce voyage profitera aussi au peuple d'Hatari. Nous en avons déjà parlé...

**Rafiel:** Oui, mais depuis que j'ai décidé d'aider Micaiah, tu as encore du me suivre sur les champs de bataille. Je t'ai entrainée dans cette affaire sans te consulter.

**Nailah:** Rafiel, tu sais que j'apprécie toujours l'enjeu d'un vrai défi. Dans cette armée, j'ai pu rencontré des allié intéressants et des adversaires de taille.

**Rafiel:** Bien sûr. Seulement, je ne veux plus te causer d'inquiétude inutile, alors si tu préfèrerais que je me retire des combats...

**Nailah:** Est-ce l'ambiance de l'armée qui te pèse ? Tu le cache de mieux en mieux, mais ton visage est pâle...

**Rafiel:** Non, si je suis utile sur le terrain alors je voudrais continuer. Seulement, si cela-

**Nailah:** Rafiel, tu es devenu plus résistant que je ne t'en pensais capable. Restes toujours près de moi, et quittes immédiatement le champ de bataille si je te l'ordonne. Pour tout le reste j'ai confiance en ton jugement.

_Semblant vouloir rétorquer quelque chose, Rafiel hésite, puis soupire._  
**Rafiel:** Très bien.

* * *

.

.

**Niveau B**  
(Demi-rédigé)

.

Nailah était penchée au dessus de l'héritier de sang de Serenes, examinant une aile froissée avec contrariété.  
"Est-ce que ça va mieux ?"

Rafiel acsuieça mais cela n'arragea pas beaucoup l'humeur de la reine d'Hatari.  
"Sais-tu que tes ailes pèsent déjà sufisemment lourd sans que tu aies besoin de les offrir aux archers ?"

"Leanne, elle, n'aurait pas survécu à cette flèche si je ne l'avais pas aidée à s'enfuir."

"Tu aurais pu chanter un galdr de vigueur au lieu de la porter jusqu'au mess."

Rafiel ferma les yeux et expliqua une fois de plus avec la même patience. "Ma sœur est légère. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle puisse fuir assez loin."

Nailah s'écarta de lui un peu agaçée, mais Rafiel n'en tint pas compte. Il se permit un faible sourire complaisant.  
"Je dois encore te remercier."

"Après tout ce temps !" Cette fois, Nailah soupira et il pouvait sentir la rumeur caractéristique de l'expaspération résonner dans le flot de son esprit. "Ne sois pas ridicule. La prochaine fois que tu as besoin d'aide, n'attends pas d'être au pied du mur pour me le dire."

"Très bien." _Son ton se fit presque condescendant._ "Merci, votre Majesté."

Pour toute réponse la reine d'Hatari souligna son ironie d'un geste de l'épaule, mais Rafiel sentit une fausse note dans ce flegme. Sans réfléchir, il lui toucha le bras pour amplifier ses capacité empathiques en quête d'une explication au désarroi qu'il eprceavit.  
"Il y a quelque chose qui t'attriste maintenant."

Elle voulut retirer son bras par réflexe mais se reprit et fit claquer sa langue d'un ton disuasif.  
"N'y prêtes pas attention. Tu n'y peux rien."

Ayant rangé l'onguent badigeonné sur les ailes du héron, Nailah s'allongea confortablement sur sa couche. L'inquiétude empenant ses gestes, Rafiel ramena ses mains sur ses genoux. Nailah eut beau se retourner sur sa couchette pour ne plus voir le visage du héron et trouver le sommeil mais il falut peu de temps pour y rennoncer définitivement. Résignée, elle se retourna, et une fois calmée, ouvrit les yeux. Avec un signe de reddition pour à l'attention du héron encore assis, elle inspira pour trouver ses mots.  
"Cela fait des décennies que nous vivons ensemble, mais depuis que nous avons rencontré cette jeune marquée, il n'y a pas une seule chose pour laquelle tu ne m'aie pas remerciée."

Rafiel referma ses yeux sans mot et la reine continua.  
"Même si nous nos tribus sont très différentes, ni tes obligations envers le roi Lorazieh ni rien ne changera la place que tu as dans ma maison. Alors je ne veux plus t'entendre m'étaler des remercîments inutiles.

"Je," _il marqua une pause,_ "Je comprends."

"Bien. Alors n'y pense plus maintenant."

Une fois que la louve eut refermé les yeux et que sa respiration se fut ralentie, seul dans la tente, Rafiel laissa enfin le soucis et l'anxiété qui agitaient son âme paraitre sur son visage.

* * *

.

.

**Niveau A**

**.**

**Rafiel:** Nailah.

_La louve se retourne vers lui mais reste silencieuse._

**Rafiel: **Ca fait des jours que je veux te parler mais l'instant ne s'y prête jamais. Si je ne connaissais pas j'aurais même l'impression que tu m'évites intentionnellement depuis que nous avons quitté le champs de bataille.

_Nailah détourne les yeux._

**Rafiel:** ... Est-ce vraiment le cas ?

**Nailah:** Non. _Sans relever les yeux vers lui:_ Tu viens de retrouver la famille que tu pensais perdue au milieu d'une guerre qui implique tout Tellius et la met à nouveau en danger. Vous n'êtes pas nombreux et devez rester solidaires. Tu dois avoir besoin d'espace pour te clarifier les idées.

_Rafiel incline la tête en l'invitant à continuer._

**Nailah:** Je sais que ma présence t'influencerait. ... Non : je chercherai à influencer ta décision.

_Rafiel baisse les yeux, comme attristé._

**Nailah**_ reste silencieuse et semble se contenir jusqu'à ce que_: As-tu...déjà une idée de ce que tu veux ?

**Rafiel:** Oui. _Il forme péniblement un sourire_. Mes idées sont claires, Nailah. Je suis ton ainé de quelques siècles et je ne t'ai jamais encore entendue composer de Galdr. Je ne crois pas que tu puisse influencer mes choix comme tu le penses.

_Nailah fronce les sourcils, toujours inquiète._

**Rafiel, **_le regard peu à peu distant:_ La guerre va prendre fin. À ce moment, si je le peux, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour aider mon père. Je prendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour cela. Je sais que la cour d'Hatari ne sera pas aussi patiente avec toi.

**Nailah**: Tch... _Il devient grave:_ Tu avais une dette envers moi. Mais je crois que tu l'as depuis longtemps déjà

**Rafiel**: Je ne l'ai pas oubliée.

_Nailah demeur coite, surprise d'avoir été interrompue par un héron._

**Rafiel:** _Le visage serein mais les mains tremblantes d'émotion:_ Je reviendrai dès que mon père se lèvera de son lit. Je rentrerai chez moi dès que ma Reine l'ordonnera. J'espère seulement que cela arrivera après que mon père aie réappris à chanter...

_Un silence lourd d'émotion passe puis Nailah lui sourit avec défi._

**Nailah:** Compte la dessus. Je ne te laisserai pas ici avec ces charognard. Le roi des corbeaux a les yeux qui louchent quand il regarde ta soeur, et le roi des faucons à une très mauvaises influence sur ton frère...

**Rafiel:** _Sourit franchement._ Si Naesala se joue de Leanne, Reyson aura de quoi orner les flèches de l'arc que Tibarn lui a offert. Si j'arrive à convaincre Reyson de poser les yeux sur l'Intendante de Phoenicis, la lignée royale de Serenes devrait avoir encore quelques jours devant elle. _Son expression se fait distante et son sourire disparait._ C'est un autre oiseau qui inquiète mon père. Le requiem de son coeur est douloureux à entendre; il a sacrifié ce qu'il était pour arriver à ses fins jusqu'à ne plus même savoir s'il est encore laguz...

_Il marque une pause et voit Nailah écouter attentivement._

**Rafiel:** Il y a très longtemps qu'ils n'ont plus échangé un mot...mais ils étaient amis autrefois. Lorsque mon père à appris qu'_il_ était toujours en vie et que Yune avait épargné son esprit, une flamme s'est rallumée dans ces yeux. Je crois qu'il se relèvera. Au moins pour houspiller le Seigneur Lehran.

**Nailah:** Rafiel. Si je... Quand tu rentreras au pays, _Elle sourit sereinement._ Je tiens à recevoir ta famille.

* * *

.

.

**Epilogue**

.

_En rentrant à Hatari avec les évènements de la guerre encore gravés dans le coeur, la Reine du peuple des loups, Nailah, espérait faire passer le désert à son peuple afin de rejoindre les autres peuples de Tellius. Elle se demanda souvent si la forêt de Serenes aurait déjà reverdi lorsque cela arriverait..._

_Rafiel, le choriste incapable de voler réalisa une cérémonie dans la forêt pour réveiller son père le précédent Roi de Serenes. Ensuite, il retourna auprès de Nailah._


End file.
